Make Me Laugh
by OrchidsMoon
Summary: You want to know what happened after Breaking Dawn? Well, in this story a lot is uncovered. But it's not in Bella's P.O.V. Find out what this new character has in store for the Cullen's and what the Volturi have in store for her....Declaimer of Twilight!
1. Prolouge

**Declaimer! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Thank you.**

Prologue

My day started just like any of my other days. The normal boring quality of this boring life that I have in this boring school that's right smack in the middle of this boring hell hole we call Wagoner. That is if you call my extra power normal, I do. Well, I don't but it hurts when I use my power. Although, I shouldn't call it a power, it's more like an extra ability really but in the end if boredom is all I have to deal with I'll gladly take it.

I'm sitting in seat in my advisory class. I start to wonder how I got myself in this misery in the first place.

**A/N Please review. I'd like to know what you think I could do to make my stories better. And I'd love to know if you think my stories are good. It always nice to make new friends also!**


	2. Chapter 1: My Past

**A/N So, this is just to worn you but my spelling really sucks. And I'm kinda writing this at school and the school computers don't have spell check BUT I AM WORKING ON MY SPELLING! You wouldn't believe how many times I've asked my teacher how to spell something. Ridiculous, isn't it? **

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Thank you.**

Chapter 1: My Past

It's December 13th 2009, my birthday!

Man this is so cool! Me and my mom, Clair, won this awesome prize to go to Italy! Well, mostly Clair won it because I'm not of age.

As I try to squeeze my way through the crowds of people, holding Clair's hand, we both try to be the first people in the palace. We are spending our time sight-seeing, while in Italy and the city Volterra is just the place to do it. A beautiful city with it's one of a kind features. The clock tower is amazing with powerful booming chimes. There's elegant statues of wise Father Marcus. It's said that he was a Christian missionary that drove all the vampires from Volterra 1500 years ago. He was supposedly killed in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampires. But none of that could compete with the beauty of this castle. Elegant and powerful like it ruled over the entire city.

But as it goes we are the last to enter the palace. Our tour guide, Heidi, with her perfect body, long mahogany hair, and strange violet eyes(I guessed she was wearing contacts) led us through large, wide doors. I don't like paying attention to her, it made me feel insignificant and small every time I did.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" called a man, his voice seaming like he could talk and it would sound like a lovely song. As soon as I caught sight of him I stop dead in my tracks. I was right outside the doors and Clair's hand slipped right out of mine. He could feel my stare on him and turned to look at me with black eyes. I couldn't really tell but he looked a few inches taller than me. His long black hair almost looked like it was attached to his cloak. He had a strange onion skin. Even in stillness he seemed graceful.

Then my line of sight was cut off. The doors shut.

Right in front of me were the doors that separated me from the group, from Clair, from that man. From the screaming I heard as soon as the doors closed. These weren't just any screams either. These were bloodcurdling screams from the panicked. Yells of help from the smart. Crying and screeching suddenly cut off from the children.

*They're being murdered in there.* I thought numbly.

A few moments after the screaming a hand touched my shoulder. I was so scared I couldn't work my body right. I couldn't even move my eyes to see whose hand it was. Not until she moved into my line of view. She was vaguely familiar but my mind couldn't work right so I had no idea who she was.

It wasn't until she said something that I noticed I was holding my breath.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm afraid your going to have to come with me." she said in a stern yet professional voice.

I drew in a ragged breath and nodded. She started to lead the way and I followed stiffly. It felt like seconds before we entered another stone cold room. It was slightly smaller than the other room and there were chairs, that looked more like stone thrones, that were evenly spaced apart. I went over and sat in the far left chair. It was fairly cool in the room so I wasn't surprised when my cheeks started to sting from the tears. They were rolling down my neck now, being soaked up by my thin black turtle neck sweater. I was crying. That is something I never do so that was a surprise. I wiped them away with my sleeve and tried to stay calm while my mind assessed the situation.

So, obviously, whoever was in charge wanted something from me or they would have had me murdered already. They would have had that woman kill me while I was still in a state of shock. I looked up at her and recognized her as the woman Heidi exchanged greetings with in the reception area. Tall, dark skinned, with vivid eyes that were staring at my seat with a wary expression. I realized they really were thrones. I didn't move.

Okay, so there are three in charge. That means three people coming at me with--what? Who are these people and what do they want with me? Whatever it is they want I can handle. It can't be any worse than dying. That's right Lizzy, stay on the positive. Oh, who am I kidding? There is no positive in situations like this. It's either going to get better or worse and I don't know how it could get any better. No, wait I know.

"Excuse me, but if you expect me to talk to you bosses than could we at least go somewhere warmer?" The cold was getting to me.

"I'm sorry but the masters said--"

"It's alright, Gianna, she's our guest," it was the man with the black (now red) eyes."Your going to have to stay here, though. Gianna, dear, could you go fetch Lizzy a blanket and some coffee." he smiled at me. It sounded more like a command then a question.

I watched Gianna leave. When I looked back to the man I noticed more of his unusual features. His skin wasn't just like onion skin, it was much to translucent for that. And his eyes seemed to have a thin film over them, making the red a dull color. He wasn't alone either. There was around 12 people in the room not counting myself. Two others were in pitch black cloaks--one with long white hair and a sour expression, the other long black hair and....bored. He looked completely and utterly bored. Like he's seen, heard, and felt enough that nothing could possibly surprise him. I guessed those three were in charge. The others looked to much like bodyguards to be anything else. Though, these three had the same chalky translucent skin and milky red eyes, they all were as pale as the dead with bright red eyes. There were two, with dark gray cloaks, that looked as if they could be twins. Heidi was there as well. Vivid red eyes, like all the rest, I new she wasn't wearing contacts now. For a brief moment I wondered why Gianna's eyes were green.

I folded my legs under me, waiting for them to start. White hair spoke first.

"What are we doing here Aro?" he demanded turning toward the one I first saw. It was obvious that he was annoyed at having to ask the question.

I also turned to the one who apparently knew the answers--Aro--also wondering why I was alive. He was staring at me with an existed expression.

"Caius," Aro started, still staring at me "I told you I wanted to add soon. Besides, Lizzy caught my eye back there. She definatly had sensed enough to stay away." he chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. My voice was surprisingly steady.

Caius head snapped around to glare at me with the most hate filled look. My temper flared. My chin jutted out a fraction of an inch, my back straightened, and I glared at him with as much hate as he glare at me with.

Aro laughed "She is very disrespectful, isn't she Caius?"

I held my head high as I turned to Aro. "I see no reason to respect you. You murdered those people." I reminded him. Then shuttered at the memory.

"You see, Aro," Caius argued "Even if she were respectful, she wouldn't want to join us. She is disgusted with the very fact the we kill to survive."

I snorted. Caius glare turned even more icy, which I gladly returned.

"Are you accusing Caius of speaking falsely?" Aro asked slowly, the wonder in his eyes clear but the set in his mouth showed he didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Of course, I am." I said with utter confidence. A few of the guards snarled at me. Aro held up a hand and they regained their composure. I pretended not to notice, though it was a very strange reaction. "There is no possible reason for you to kill to live, unless it's in self-defiance. But you lure them to their death."

Aro waited patiently as if I were a child that needed attention and nothing else. Caius glare turned into a smirk. "What if the human body contained the nutrients that food does not? Would you be able to accept that we kill to live if that were the case?" Aro asked, his eyes never looking away from my face.

"Of course, I would be able to accept it but that is not the case. There has never been a condition like that in medical history." I knew this because I was training to become a doctor.

"Ah, but there is. Not in medical history, no, but in history, yes. You were previously fascinated in the chance that this species might exist."

I was momentarily distracted. "How do you know so much about me?" I demanded.

He smiled. "I just do." I didn't miss the singularity in his sentence. He knew about me but the others didn't. He knew things Caius didn't. That would explain why Caius wouldn't know why I was here. But I still wanted to know why Aro knew so much. He went on "Think of your human myths. Your histories think of us to be just legends."

Then I knew. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that you all are vampires." I choked out. A few weeks ago a friend of mine dared me to search up and see if there had ever been some kind of disease where you become a vampire. And if there was to see if you really had to suck on someones neck. There were people who tried to pass as vampires but ended up being lunatics who killed and drunk the blood of there victims but that usually came after the rape.

Caius touched Aro's hand. I wasn't sure what the gesture meant but I was sure it was to share information. Like a secret language of some sort. Aro confirmed my thoughts. "Be patient my brother. She has a gift that is already developing."

I gasped out loud and Caius turned to study me. The door opened once more and Gianna came through with a folded blanket and a cup of steaming coffee. When she walked up to me and offered them to me I vaguely realized I was standing now. I didn't take the offer even though my body was yearning for something--anything--warm and/or comfortable. I walked past her heading toward the double doors and my only exit when someone blocked my way. "I'm leaving." I said it as a statement, not a request. I tried to walk around but whoever it was caught my arm. His hand was big and strong and very cold even through my sweater. I looked up to see that it was a male--no woman's hand is that big, although I had some teachers who's hands could have me rethinking that--who was stupid enough to touch a teenage girl in this state. His skin was a slight chalky olive, his hair black and down to his shoulders. And like everyone else--with the exception of me and Gianna--his eyes were vividly red.

"I apologize, dear Elisabetta, but now that you know, it is either become a vampire yourself or serve us until we find no use in you."

"Or die." Caius added.

Aro made a face at that.

I had settled down now, my brain working around trying to find a way through this. I pondered this for a moment. Obviously, I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to serve them either. Becoming a vampire is a more tricky subject. It would answer a lot of questions but I also didn't want to murder someone in the process. So, what does one do in a situation like this?

"Could I have some time to think about this?"

"I am afraid not."

"Could I have more information, then?"

"That depends on what you are asking."

"Is it the human body that holds the nutrients or is it the blood?"

"It is the blood," he hesitated "There are few of us that feed off animal blood, though it makes them weaker. One of my close friends described it as like living on a diet for eternity." he said this slowly, as if to test my reaction.

I was stunned. "What? You really live forever? You never die?"

"Or age." he amended.

"I'm going to have to do more research." I mumbled to myself.

"So you will join us?" Aro asked his face brightening.

"I do have a request though." I said pulling on my arm.

Aro waved his hand and the man stepped back letting my arm go. "What is your request dearest one?"

"I need some time--" Caius cut me off.

"No, you either join us or die!" he said in a loud voice.

"Would you let me finish?" I asked aggravated.

Aro finally looked away from me and put a hand on Caius shoulder. "Brother, lets hear her out for just a moment."

"I want to get something strait first." I said remembering Caius words. "It's either join or die? I thought it was join, die, or become a vampire."

"Of course you have the option of becoming a vampire without joining us." Aro said "We would understand your motivations." his eyes flickered in the direction of a girl in a light gray clock but I didn't pay any attention to her.

"How about this." I said in a conversational tone. "I stay human for a year--say goodbye to my friends, set up my will, get things in order--then I come back here to become a vampire." I held up a finger when Aro opened his mouth to speak. "Let me finish, please. For giving me a year to prepare myself I swear to spend a year here, after you change me, to see if I want to stay and serve you."

"Are those your terms, Elisabetta Scoffield?"

"They are."

"You do know that if you are lying we will kill you." Caius told me with a wicked smile.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me, wont you?"

"We have ways of knowing whom we can trust." Aro said. He walked toward me. Another girl shadowed him, dark gray clock, almost touching him. Aro raised his hand in front of him. "Deal?"

I walked the space he left in between us. "Deal." I said, as I grasped his hand.

Then the screaming began once more.

**A/N Please review. I'd like to know what you think I could do to make my stories better. And I'd love to know if you think my stories are to your liking. It's also nice to make new friends!**


End file.
